


Dark As Ice

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ice Play, Oral, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You go home for a one night stand that does not go as you planned





	Dark As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story

His mouth kissed down your neck and you pressed your body forward into his caress. He stopped at your nipple and pulled it between his lips, sucking hard. You gasped and he pulled away.

“Are you alright?” Steve’s big blue eyes looked at you, filled with concern.

“Just a little nervous.” You’d never had a one night stand before. But when Captain American himself invited you back to his apartment, who were you to say no?

“Well if we’re going to last all night, I better get us some water.” Steve got up from his knees and winked.

You watched his tight ass walk away and felt another rush of excitement spread through you. You sat naked on his couch, never being this comfortable with someone you hardly knew before, but you trusted him. Tonight would be a night to remember.

The sound of the freezer dispensing ice filled the apartment and you were grateful for the distraction. You crossed your legs and brought your hand against your chest, unsure how to act natural in this situation.

Steve seemed to have no problem with nudity as he walked back into the room, his cock still rock hard.

“It’s just the two of us Doll.” He came up to you and set his hand on your knee. “You can relax.”

“Sorry.” You couldn’t help but smile up at him. “I’m not normally this comfortable with a stranger.”

“I understand shyness more than most.” He gave a soft smile. “Maybe we can move to the bedroom? Turn off the lights.”

He held out his hand and you popped up from the couch. He walked away from the lamp and into a dark bedroom. You saw the outline of the bed as he pulled you forward. His lips found yours no problem as he brought a hand behind you and gently laid you down while placing a soft wet kiss on your lips. 

You parted your mouth, wanting more of him as you spread your legs. His erection was right below your entrance and you felt ready for him as he slid both of you up the bed. Your hands bed the headboard and you let out a moan. You expected him to thrust inside of you but your pussy felt so empty. 

Steve’s hands found your wrists and glided them up to the soft sheets until they were well above your head. He deepened this kiss so much you barely noticed one of his massive palms take both your wrists. Then you heard the clicking sound and felt metal. His warm hands disappeared and his body sat upright between your legs. 

“What?” Your voice was heavy with lust as you pulled at your entrapment. “Hey! This isn’t funny.”

Steve ignored you and kissed down your body again. This time each of his hands palmed your mounds before his head rested between your legs. His tongue ran up your slit and you through your head back. If Captain America wanted to get kinky, you would experiment, no longer caring about your trapped wrists.

“You’re so hot Doll.” Steve sucked on your clit and you withered against him. “Maybe I should cool you off.”

There was a strange rustling sound, but you paid no attention as his tongue flicked against you. Then you felt something at your entrance, and desperately wanted a feeling of fullness, you relaxed. 

It didn’t feel like a finger as it glided inside you. There was a sense of coolness you couldn’t place, that started to warm. You were too busy trying to figure out what it was when another entered you.  
“Ahhh.” You winced and tightened your muscles only causing a slight burn in your body. “What are you doing?”

Steve sucked down hard on your clit and you tried to turn, too many sensations happening to your body at one time. Another object entered you with ease, joining the others. 

“What are you putting inside me?” You tried to ignore the pleasure of Steve’s mouth, but he doubled his efforts and you cried out.

One more piece entered your body and Steve started flicking his tongue. Finally, a warm finger entered you and stroked your G-Spot. You were shaking and his mouth and hand worked on you, so glad for this opportunity. 

“Mah, emmmm,” moans escaped your mouth.

Your orgasm caused you to forget about the cuffs or the objects inside of you as your vision darkened with the room, mewling and gasping with pleasure. 

Steve’s mouth vanished and you tried to collect yourself, half aware of the coolness to your own juices as more objects were pushed into your pussy. Your breathing started to settle and you looked up to see Steve kneeling in front of you, his eyes directed to your cunt as his fingers pushed inside of you.

“What are you doing?” Your senses came back as the shock of cold came from below. “That’s starting to hurt.”

“You’re hot enough to handle them.” He pushed one palm to your thigh and pinned it down.

His other hand went to the bowl and brought up a glistening ice cube. He danced the tip across your nipple and you winced as your sensitive bud reacted, hardening even more. He didn’t look at your face as he went to your other breast and did the same. The reaction caused your pussy to clench and a rush of burning cold to spread through your body.

“Are you…” You didn’t want to say it out loud. “Filling me with ice?”

“You came while I was doing it.” Steve made the cube dance around your nipple. “The first one ever. I think you’re a keeper.”

He trailed the ice down your stomach and pushed it against your clit. You screeched as your back arched, the bud too sensitive to handle the extreme temperature.

“Definitely a keeper.” It was half melted now, but he moved it away from your clit and slid it inside your cunt.

You tried to flex to force it out, but the action made you gasp. There were multiple cubes inside of you, melting at different rates. Steve pushed two more to the group together and you tried to wiggle away, but the cuffs and his hand were too much. 

“I spent a long time in ice baby girl.” His hand went to his cock as he lined up on top of you. “You get used to it.”

His cock was so large that you could barely handle it, let alone with melting freezing water coating your walls. You tried to buck away, but he bottomed out inside of you. The warm tears at your eyes a stark constant to the freezing wetness dripping out of you. 

Steve wasted no time thrusting deep, his blue eyes as icy as your insides felt. He grabbed another ice cube with his free hand and stuck it in his mouth before pressing it to your lips. You winced and tried to pull away, but he continued to thrust, causing a strange sensation as the ice inside of you started to melt and shift. You let out a scream and his tongue thrust the cube in your mouth.

“Definitely a keeper.” He repeated as he let out a grunt.

You turned your head to the side and tried to spit out the ice, trying to ignore the idea this might not be a one night stand.


End file.
